


A Digger's Hollow Empty Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Digger's Hollow Empty Heart

Dana was by her house sitting outside enjoying the day when she suddenly feels huge tremors. There was no earthquake though. Suddenly something yellow comes up out of the ground. It is an armadillo alien named Armordrillo.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes you did."

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

"What were you doing?"

"I was sitting here looking at the clouds."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Can I join you?"

"Sure."

So they lay down next to each other holding hands and looking up at the sky.

"That cloud looks like you, Armordrillo."

"Really? Ha ha, I guess it does look like me a little!"

"And that one looks like a dog!"

"It does!"

"Yeah, and I just feel so great today."

"Why is that?"

"Because I met you."

"Thank you Dana."

"No problem."

"I love looking at the clouds!"

"Me too."

"By the way, there is something else I love to look at."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You! You are so pretty and I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I figured as much."

"Really. And why do you say that?"

"Because of the way you kept staring at me."

"Oh well, it was hard not to. I do love you though."

"I know."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

So while still laying on the grass together, they leaned in closer and kissed. Today is a great day they both thought.


End file.
